Total Drama GX
by AJustice90
Summary: AU Takes Place After TDI and GX. After Owen wins TDI Chris takes ten contestants and brings them to an island for a Duel Monsters Tournament. It's there they'll meet a new friend who will help them get their game on. (Discontinued for now)
1. The Surprise Challenge

I wanna give this another shot. This time instead of a whole alternate universe it'll be alternate take following the end of TDI.

Our story begins around the beginning of the TDI reunion right when Heather showed up only this time she didn't have a smiley-face scribbled on the back of her head, or anything drawn on.

"Oh no." Gwen said.

"Is this a joke?" LeShawna asked.

"Wish you all want losers it's not, I've got hair again." Heather said as it appears her hair has grown back to a short ponytail like in World Tour. "Luckily we can grow our hair out pretty fast in my family." (1)

"You mean unluckily for us." Trent whispered and Gwen and LeShawna and Heather glares.

Chris then arrives much everyone's dismay. "Hello campers."

"You mean ex-campers." Duncan retorted.

"Yeah, your twisted game is over." Heather added.

"We'll see about that." Chris mutters to Chef and they snicker. "Congratulations to our winner, Owen, ya played hard, fought hard, ate hard, and farted harder. Not sure why, but you beat every other personal on this island and your pockets will so be stocked with cheddar."

The other cheer for Owen.

"Mmmm, cheddar." Owen said.

"And now I am about to offer the ten of you who came close to winning another chance at a $100,000!"

"What?" The teens said.

"Is this some sick joke?" LeShawna asked.

"No It's not. I am giving the rest of the top ten and one who also made the top ten the opportunity to be a big winner like Owen! And no Eva and Izzy, you both do not count since you were eliminated before the merge."

Eva responds to this new by punching into a lamppost, leaving a bent out area.

"So Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Trent, you guys are on board." Said contestants approached the host as well as Harold.

"Then I must be lucky contestant number 10 since I was closest to the final ten." The geek said.

"Actually no Harold, the tenth and final contestant for this special challenge is Courtney!"

"What?""Yes!" The Geek and C.I.T said at the same time.

"But I placed higher than Courtney!" Harold argued.

"Actually you fixed the votes so that Courtney would lose instead of you." Chris replied. "And to make up for not re-examining the said votes as others demanded I'm giving Courtney the last spot."

"Dang it!"

"Sorry Harold, but you know what they say 'Cheaters never prosper.'"

(Confession Cam)

Chris: To be honest I gave Courtney the spot so I don't have to put up with her whining and trying to sue us again.

"So what's our challenge?" Bridgette asked.

"Are you gonna have us run around the island looking for the money?" Gwen asked.

"Actually your not." Chris.

"So what is it?" DJ asked.

"You'll see, for now get ready as we'll be leaving to our special destination by plane."

"I'm worried already." Gwen said.

So the ten said their goodbyes to the others who will get to stay and watch as they boarded the plane (which is the one used in World Tour) and they were on their way.

The flight lasted a few hours. Geoff and Bridgette spent doing what they do usually, the guys and girls talked amongst themselves and Heather sat in the back sulking. Eventually Chris had them come to the commons area.

"So you guys must dying to know what you're gonna be doing."

"I'm not dying." Lindsay said and then gasped. "Oh no, are you guys all dying? Please, I don't that to happen to any of you."

While most the of others looked at the blonde bombshell with annoyance, Heather was a little touched to hear that Lindsay didn't want her dead, something a lot of people she double-crossed usually wanted of her.

"No one's dying Lindsay. It was an expression." Chris explained before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yay!"

"Anyway, you special challenge is that you ten will be guest participants in a tournament."

"Wait? A tournament? You mean other people will be competing with us?" Heather asked.

"Correct!"

"What kind of tournament we talking about Chris man, golf table tennis?" Geoff asked.

"Actually it's a little more complicated than that Geoff. Have any of you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Some of my buds play it."

"My little brother and his friends play it a lot, he usually waste his allowance on booster packs." Gwen said.

"Are you saying we're gonna being playing some kiddie card game?" Heather asked.

"You got it!"

"Are actually serious about this?" Bridgette asked. "You can't expect us to play in a tournament of something we have no clue how to play."

"Plus we don't have any cards on our own." DJ said.

"Don't worry, I was nice enough to get you all rule books and decks and all you need to compete."

"So where is all this stuff?" Trent asked.

"It all waiting for you guys at the drop off point location of the tournament. In fact we're approaching it now, look out the window." The contestants did so and while their backs were turned Chris snuck off.

"That's where we're competing?" Courtney said as they saw a large island with a huge forest, beach, cliffs and at the far end was a silver castle-like structure. (And no, it's Duelist Kingdom.)

"Wait a minute, it looks like we're passing the island." Duncan said turning around. "Chris. Chris?" Everyone saw the host was gone.

"I forgot to mention I'm headed to spa resort so we won't have time to land the plane."

"What did he say?" LeShawna asked.

In the cockpit Chris strapped himself. "Do it." He said to Chef who pressed a button.

Suddenly the door in the commons area opened and started sucking air out, naturally our teens are freaking out trying to hold on anything. Chef tilted the plane causing them all the fall out, luckily they fell into the ocean. As they saw the plane leave them behind they could swore they hear Chris's laughter.

"CHRIS YOU JERK! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SOME DAY!" Courtney screamed.

"Come on guys get to land." Gwen said as they swam to shore afterwards they dried off.

"Hey, what's that?" Lindsay pointed to a large box.

They approached it, and opened it to find a tape recorder and several rectangular boxes each marked with one of their names. Duncan took out the recorder and pressed the play button.

"Hey there duelists! So each on these boxes contains a deck suited to each of your personalities, rulebooks, and devices called duel disks which you'll need to duel with. And that's all I got for ya, you'll have figure the rest on your own. McLean out!"

"Well I guess we could check our stuff." Trent said.

Leshawna started taking the smaller boxes out and tossed them to the others. "Here's mine, Courtney's, DJ's, Trent's, Lindsay's, Gwen's, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan's, and Heather's."

"Well give it to me." Heather demanded. LeShawna answered by throwing it so hard it knocked her off her feet, the others all laughed.

They started opening the boxes up and were baffled after seeing their duel disks.

"Okay, how do these things works?" Geoff asked.

"Got me." Courtney replied.

"Maybe we should focus on learning the game first." Gwen suggested as she pulled out her rulebook, everyone decided to follow her lead.

After about half an hour everyone finished reading through the book, even Lindsay.

"Doesn't sound as hard I as thought it'd be." Trent said. "I guess we should looks at our cards." They pulled out the decks. "Mine seems to a machine deck."

"Cool, mine are zombies." Gwen said.

"I got warriors." Geoff said.

"I think mine are wind cause they look like birdies." Lindsay said.

"Looks like I got a water deck." Bridgette said.

"Mine seem to be spellcasters." Courtney said.

"Oh nice, I got fire." Duncan said.

"I got rocks." DJ said. (2)

"Dinosaurs? Chris gave me dinosaurs? What the heck?" LeShawna said.

"That's a perfect match for you LeShawna." Heather said. "You clothes are out of date like them, you got the body of a cave-woman, and the butt size of a dinosaur." But she then looked at her deck. "What? Dragons? I got dragons?"

"Now that's a perfect match. You're ruthless, uneasy to look at and got bad breath just like a dragon."

"That's it! Let's go!" The two females stood off.

Bridgette got in between them. "How about instead of you two trying to tear each other apart, let's settle this with a duel, that way no one gets hurt."

"I'm with Bridgette, we need to practice some." Courtney said, she then picked up her duel disk. "But first they gotta know how to work these things.

"You don't know how to use duel disks?" Someone asked. They turned around to see a young man slighter older than they are with with brown hair in two shades with brown eyes, he wore a red unbuttoned blazer on top of a black shirt, blue jeans and black and red shoes and he had a duel disk on his left wrist like theirs except parts on it are red. "Hey there!"

"And you are?" Heather asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya." Jaden said extended his hand.

Trent walked up to him and shook hands. "I'm Trent, that's my girlfriend Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, and Courtney, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Heather."

"You guys look familiar, were you guys on TV?" Jaden asked.

"Duh! Haven't you heard of Total Drama Island? We're the stars." Heather said.

"Oh yeah, I only seen bits of it so I wouldn't really know about it. Wait what are TV stars doing here? Are you here to compete in the tournament?"

"Apparently we are. Chris, your jerkwad host dumped us off here with decks and duel disks and we got no idea what's going happen."

"Really? That stinks."

"So you're gonna competing?" DJ asked.

"You got it. Though from the looks of things we're the only ones here. Probably makes sense since it doesn't start till tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You mean Chris didn't need to bring us here today?" Courtney said before rubbing her temples. "Of course, probably just wanted a reason to throw us off a plane."

"It's not all bad. I mean if he dropped you off tomorrow you've have to compete with on idea how to play but at least today you can practice."

"He's got a point guys." Geoff said. "Hey Jaden, are we supposed wear our duel disks on our wrists like that?" He pointed to Jaden's disk.

"Well yeah, we put our cards on duels disks so we can play anywhere. Hey I got an idea. How about I duel of one of you guys and you can see how to use your duel disks?"

"Why not? We got nothing better to either way. Count me in!" Duncan said.

"Sweet! Let's get started!" A chubby brown cat with different patches of a darker brown walks from behind Jaden and meows.

"Oh! A kitty!" Lindsay before putting him up and squeezing.

"Oh right, that's Pharaoh."

"You brought your cat with you?" LeShawna asked.

"Actually he belongs an old teacher of mine but he stays with me."

"And he was okay with that?" DJ asked

"Yeah. He's pretty comfortable with it." Jaden watched as Pharaoh was enjoying being held by Lindsay.

[1] I'm letting Heather have hair I think it's easier to picture her like that.

[2] DJ's line is actually a reference to the Charlie Brown Halloween where Charlie kept getting rocks while Trick-Or-Treating.

The gang's decks are based on the first ten structure decks with some personal changes, some are minor while are major ,for example I added parts of the newer Zombie deck to the older one and I changed the Machine deck so it wouldn't revolve around Ancient Gears. I also used cards from the Anime and Manga, a * means it's an Anime/Manga card.


	2. Deck List

Duncan

Infernal Flame Emperor

UFO Turtle

UFO Turtle

UFO Turtle

Little Chimera

Inferno

Spirit of Flames

Solar Flare Dragon

Solar Flare Dragon

Raging Flame Sprite

Ultimate Baseball Kid

Fox Fire

Twin-Headed Fire Dragon

Charcoal Inpachi

The Thing in the Crater

Blazing Inpachi

Flame Cerebrus

Darkfire Soldier #2

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective

Salamandra

Burning Spear

Meteor of Destruction

Soul of Fire

Molten Destruction

Bonfire *

Oil *

Pot of Greed

Premature Burial

Mystical Space Typhoon

Backfire

Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai

Widespread Ruin

Backdraft *

Call of the Haunted

Jar of Greed

Spell Shield Type-8

Firewall

Dust Tornado

Trap Jammer

Bridgette

Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus

Mother Grizzly

Mother Grizzly

Warrior of Atlantis

Deepsea Warrior

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness

Torpedo Fish

Cannonball Spear Shellfish

Mermaid Knight

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3

Island Turtle

The Legendary Fisherman

Star Boy

Fenrir

Aqua Spirit

7 Colored Fish

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness

Space Mambo

Terrorking Salmon

A Legendary Ocean

A Legendary Ocean

Salvage

Salvage

Big Wave Small Wave

Steel Shell

Field Barrier

Pot of Greed

Mystic Space Typhoon

Smashing Ground

Emergency Provisions

Curtain of Hail *

Tornado Wall

Cursed Waters Level 3 *

Torrential Tribute

Call of the Haunted

Spiritual Water Art – Aoi

Negate Attack

Spell Shield Type-8

Astral Barrier

DJ

Exxod, Master of The Guard

Great Spirit

Giant Rat

Giant Rat

Guardian Sphinx

Gigantes

The Rock Spirit

Milus Radiant

Hieracosphinx

Criosphinx

Golem Sentry

Medusa Worm

Guardian Statue

Stone Statue of the Aztecs

Megarock Dragon

Legendary Jujitsu Master

Mine Golem

Fossil Tusker

Gaia Plate the Earth Giant

Lost Guardian

Canyon

Shield & Sword

Book of Eclipse

Book of Moon

Invigoration

Pot of Greed

Mystical Space Typhoon

Stumbling

Magnet Reverse

Miracle Rupture

Ordeal of a Traveler

Magic Drain

Compulsory Evacuation Device

Release from Stone

Magnet Force

Cross Counter

No Entry!

Bottomless Shifting Sand

Rock Bombardment

Bottomless Shifting Sand

Lindsay

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity

Gaurada, the Wind Spirit

Silpheed

Flying Kamakiri 1

Flying Kamakiri 1

Harpie Lady 1

Harpie Lady 2

Harpie Lady 3

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Queen

Harpie's Pet Dragon

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon

Harpie Girl

Bladefly

Birdface

Roc from the Valley of Haze

Swift Birdman Joe

Sonic Shooter

Sonic Duck

Gust Fan

Elegant Egotist

Elegant Egotist

Harpies' Hunting Ground

Rising Air Current

Triangle Ecstasy Spark

Summon Storm

Mystical Space Typhoon

Heavy Storm

Pot of Greed

Hysteric Party

Aqua Chorus

Dust Tornado

Call of the Haunted

Magic Jammer

Dark Coffin

Sakuretsu Armor

Icarus Attack

Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Gwen

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon

Vampire Genesis

Master Kyonshee

Vampire Lord

Pyramid Turtle

Pyramid Turtle

Pyramid Turtle

Spirit Reaper

Paladin of the Cursed Dragon

Despair from the Dark

Ryu Kokki

Gernia

Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower

Vampire Lady

Regenerating Mummy

Patrician of Darkness

Getsu Fuhma

Marionette Mite

Zombie Master

Blood Sucker

Zombie World

Book of Life

Book of Life

Call of the Mummy

Card of Safe Return

Violet Crystal

Magical Stone Excavation

Spell Shattering Arrow

Pot of Greed

Giant Trunade

Pot of Avarice

Tutan Mask

Tutan Mask

Call of the Haunted

Imperial Iron Wall

Dust Tornado

Bottomless Trap Hole

Compulsory Evacuation Device

Magical Arm Shield

Magic Cylinder

Heather

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

Luster Dragon

Spear Dragon

Twin-Headed Behemoth

Armed Dragon LV3

Armed Dragon LV5

Armed Dragon LV7

Luster Dragon #2

Red-Eyes B. Chick

Element Dragon

Masked Dragon

Masked Dragon

Masked Dragon

Spirit Ryu

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave

Red-Eyes Wyvern

Mirage Dragon

Hunter Dragon

Golem Dragon

Dragon Treasure

Mystical Space Typhoon

Nobleman of Crossout

Premature Burial

Swords of Revealing Light

Dragon's Gunfire

Pot of Greed

Heavy Storm

Stamping Destruction

A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon

Reload

The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension

Call of the Haunted

Burst Breath

The Dragon's Bead

Dragon's Rage

Strike Slash

Dragon Cry*

Dragon Gust*

Dragon's Durability *

Geoff

Gilford the Legend

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland

Dark Blade

Goblin Attack Force

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight

Obnoxious Celtic Guard

Command Knight

Marauding Captain

The Fiend Megacyber

Exiled Force

D.D. Warrior Lady

Mataza the Zapper

Mystic Swordsman LV2

Mystic Swordsman LV4

Mystic Swordsman LV6

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke

Gearfried the Swordmaster

Armed Samurai - Ben Kei

Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade

Lightning Blade

Reinforcement of the Army

The Warrior Returning Alive

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade

Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou

Mystical Space Typhoon

Giant Trunade

Release Restraint

Fairy of the Spring

Lightning Vortex

Heavy Storm

Pot of Greed

Blast with Chain

Sakuretsu Armor

Draining Shield

Call of the Haunted

Ready for Intercepting

Magic Jammer

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Courtney

Dark Eradicator Warlock

Mythical Beast Cerberus

Dark Magician

Gemini Elf

Magician of Faith

Old Vindictive Magician

Skilled Dark Magician

Magician's Valkyria

Apprentice Magician

Apprentice Magician

Apprentice Magician

Chaos Command Magician

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Royal Magical Library

Dark Magician Girl

Chaos Sorcerer

White Magician Pikeru

Blast Magician

Ebon Magician Curran

Rapid-Fire Magician

Magical Blast

Mystical Space Typhoon

Premature Burial

Swords of Revealing Light

Mage Power

Pot of Greed

Diffusion Wave-Motion

Dark Magic Attack

Spell Absorption

Lightning Vortex

Magical Dimension

Mystic Box

Magicians Unite

Book of Secret Arts

Call of the Haunted

Spell Shield Type-8

Pitch-Black Power Stone

Divine Wrath

Magic Cylinder

Magician's Circle

LeShawna

Super Conductor Tyranno

Kabazauls

Sabersaurus

Mad Sword Beast

Gilasaurus

Destroyersaurus

Dark Driceratops

Hyper Hammerhead

Frostosauraus

Black Tyranno

Tyranno Infinity

Hydrogeddon

Hydrogeddon

Oxygeddon

Black Ptera

Black Stego

Ultimate Tyranno

Miracle Jurassic Egg

Babycerasaurus

Big Evolution Pill

Tail Swipe

Jurassic World

Sebek's Blessing

Riryoku

Mesmeric Control

Mystical Space Typhoon

Megamorph

Heavy Storm

Raise Body Heat

Lightning Vortex

Magical Mallet

Hunting Instinct

Survival Instinct

Volcanic Eruption

Seismic Shockwave

Magical Arm Shield

Negate Attack

Goblin Out of the Frying Pan

Malfunction

Fossil Excavation

Trent

Perfect Machine King

Machine King

Machine King Prototype

Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo

Mechanicalchaser

Green Gadget

Red Gadget

Yellow Gadget

Cannon Soldier

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress

Heavy Mech Support Platform

Heavy Mech Support Platform

Nanobreaker

Reflect Bounder

Robotic Knight

Cyber-Tech Alligator

Adhesive Explosive

Drillago

Emes the Infinity

Old Model to the Frontline *

Aftershock *

Pot of Greed

Machine Conversion Factory

Mystical Space Typhoon

Limiter Removal

Heavy Storm

Replacement Parts *

Electronic Motor *

Pot of Avarice

Stronghold the Moving Fortress

Sakuretsu Armor

Staunch Defender

Micro Ray

Rare Metalmorph

Covering Fire

Roll Out!

Cyber Summon Blaster

Call of the Haunted

Loaner Delivery *


	3. Jaden VS Duncan

Duncan and Jaden took their positions facing each other across the beach and the others watched from the sidelines.

Duncan put the duel disk on his wrist with his shuffled deck put in but is having trouble trying to turn it on. "Which button turns this thing on?"

"It's the one on the back."

Duncan pressed around the back until the duel disk suddenly turned on and the front expanded in the card zones. "Nice."

Jaden activated his own. "Now that you're ready Duncan, time to get your game on!"

**Jaden LP 4000 VS Duncan LP 4000**

"Go get him Duncan!" Courtney cheered.

"I'm up first! I draw!" Jaden looks at his hand. "I'll start with Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!"

Before Jaden appeared a warrior covered in green feathers with white wings and a red mask kneeling defensively (DEF:1000)

"Elemental Hero? This game's got super heroes in it?" Bridgette asked.

"Considering what all the monsters in our deck look super heroes might just fit in." Gwen said.

"I'll just leave it at that and let you go." Jaden said

"All right I draw!" Duncan looks at his hand. "You know I was never was for superheroes, all that spandex and colored underwear, villains now the other hand have the cool stuff. Anyway, I summon UFO Turtle!" Before Duncan was a green turtle with a UFO shaped shell (ATK:1400) "Attack!"

UFO Turtle retreated into his shell and started spinning rapidly to create a buzzsaw around and rushed at Avian who shattered into pixels after he was struck.

"I'll laid a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Arriving in jolts of lightning was a warrior in electric blue and gold armor (ATK: 1600) "Attack Sparkman, Static Shockwave!" Sparkman gathered blue electricity in his hand and shot it at UFO Turtle, Duncan quickly a button on his Duel Disk to activate his face-down, Sparkman's attack made contract to Duncan's Turtle and it exploded, however from the smoke a stream of fire shot out at Jaden. "Aahh!"

"What was that?" Trent asked.

Once the smoke cleared Duncan's face-down was revealed.

"It's Backfire!" Jaden said.

"You got it hero boy! And course you know it it hits you with 500 points of damage when my Fire monster is destroyed!" Duncan said.

**(Duncan LP:4000-3800) (Jaden LP:4000-3500)**

"Next my UFO Turtle's ability activates, I can summon a Fire monster of 1500 points or less from my deck." Duncan took out his deck and looked through it. He haven't completely memorized all the effects of his monsters so he was reading through the cards while choosing, what's then remembered one monster's effect and how one of the cards in his hand can be used to improve it. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon!" From flames emerged a wyrm creature with a flaming back and a lower body of magma (ATK: 1500)

"I guess I'll end my turn**."**

"My move, draw!" Duncan quickly drew and took out a one of the cards in his hand. "I play the Spell Bonfire, I take a level four Fire monster from my deck!" Duncan takes out his deck again and gets his monster. "I play a second Solar Flare Dragon!" A duplicate of Duncan's monster appeared (ATK:1500)

"Wait, why did Duncan do that? His twin monsters aren't stronger enough to take Sparkman." LeShawna asked.

"It's gotta be Solar Flare Dragon's special ability." Jaden said.

"Which is?" Bridgette asked.

"Beats me." The other stumbled a bit.

"What?" DJ asked.

"I forgot. So what was it again Duncan?"

"And he's supposed to know more than we do?" Heather said.

"Simple, my dragon's can't be attacked if another Pyro monster is on the field and since their both Pyro-types you can't attack any of them."

"In other words, Jaden can't attack at all." Gwen said.

"Oh, and during my end phase each dragon deals five hundred points of damage, speaking of which I end my turn!" Both Solar Flare Dragons shot a ball of fire at Jaden.

**Jaden(LP:3500-2500)**

"Alright! Duncan's rocking out there!" Goeff said.

"I'll say, he's got a wall to protect himself and can also deal damage each turn. And since he's got more life points he's doing great for his first duel." Trent said.

_'Gotta agree with Trent, he's putting up a good fight, the best kind.' _Jaden said as he drew, and his card turned out to be Polymerization. "Sweet! Time to show you one of my heroes best tricks! I play Polymerization fusing Sparkman with the Clayman in my hand and form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Beside Sparkman appeared a bulky hero in a gray stone body and the two swirled together to form a larger hero in yellow and purple armor with a sphere of electricity in the center of his chest and blue helmet covering most of his head save for his mouth (ATK: 2400)

"Ah man, so that's a Fusion monster." Duncan in awe of the large monster and regains his composure. "Big whup he can't attack my monsters."

"Not yet he can't, but that's about to change. I play Thunder Giant's special ability, I discard one card to destroy one monster who's original attack points are less than his!" Jaden sends a card of hand to the graveyard slot of his disk. Thunder Giant then shot a bolt of lightning from his hand and it destroyed one of the dragons. "And since it was a card effect your monster's ability couldn't stop it."

"Yeah? Well since you destroyed a Fire monster Back fire activates!" A stream of fire shot out from Duncan's Trap and hit Jaden.

**Jaden(LP:2500-2000)**

_'As long as that Backfire card is in play I'm gonna do more harm to myself.'_ Jaden thought. He looked at his hand and noticed a certain Spell card. '_But maybe I won't have to destroy __his monster.' _"I play First Contact!"* Now I can search my deck for monster that's literally out of this world." Jaden searched through his deck and found the monster he wanted. "I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" From the ground dug out and brown-hair mole with a drill covering his head, the drill split into shoulder pads and showed his face (ATK:900)

"Ah! What a cute little what-he-said-it-was!" Lindsay said actually paying attention to the duel.

"Is he supposed to be from space? Cause I don't see it." Gwen said.

"But he is from space, that's where I got him." Jaden answered

"Are you playing us?" LeShawna asked.

"I wouldn't try explaining if I were you." A voice called out to Jaden. It was then one of the Neo-Spacians, Aqua Dolphin or Aquos appeared next to him as a spirit. "You'd think you'd learn by now that unless they can see and hear Duel Spirits they won't believe you."

"I guess so." Jaden said.

"You guess what?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, nothing."

Bridgette noticed Courtney rubbing her eyes. "Something wrong Courtney?"

"I hope not. For second I thought I saw some kind of dolphin man." Courtney said and of course everyone the others were weirded out.

"I think you need to get out of the sun for a little bit." DJ suggested.

" Don't worry I'm fine now."

_'Did Courtney really see Aquos?' _Jaden thought.

"Hey!" Duncan said to get Jaden's attention. "Can we get on with the duel?"

"If you say so. I attack with Grand Mole!"

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Dude, why are you attacking with the weaker monster? Unless-"

"That's right! Grand Mole's ability, when he battles he can return himself and the other monster to their owners hands and I take no damage."

Grand Mole's drill shoulder covered his head again and charged at Solar Flare, striking it's belly and it's cried out as they began to glow and they disappeared from the field with their cards returning to Jaden and Duncan's hands.

"I get it. Since Solar Flare was returned to Duncan's hand Backfire can't activate." Geoff said.

"Jaden had the right idea, he protected his life points and also cleared Duncan's field." Bridgette said.

"And now Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Duncan directly with Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant gathers electricity in this hands and then blasts it at Duncan.

"Aaaahhhh!" Duncan cried as he blasted.

**Duncan(LP:3800-1400)**

"Whoa! Jaden totally took the lead in life points in just one move." DJ said as he and the rest were really getting into this match.

"I know right? That's why dueling's so fun, because it's always full of surprises." Jaden said. "Well I end my turn."

"My move, draw!" Duncan said.

"Come on Duncan! You can still win this!" Courtney cheered.

Duncan looks at what he draws and grins.

"Princess speaks! First I summon back Solar Flare Dragon!" Solar Flare appears in front of Duncan once more (ATK:1500) "Then I remove UFO Turtle from my graveyard to special summon Spirit of Flames!" A pit of fire appears and from emerges a red muscular demon who let out a roar. (ATK:1700)

"Then I equip him with Salamandra!" A sword appears in Spirit of Flames hands and around it appears a flaming serpent (ATK1700-2500)

"Now Derrick's got the stronger monster!" Lindsay said.

"Thanks captain obvious!" Heather said.

"I prefer admiral, it sounds cuter. In if I like to be called Admiral Lindsay, her hotness!"

"Spirit of Flames attack!" Duncan's monster raised his sword. "Oh and during my battle phase he gains enough more attack points. (ATK:2500-2800)

The flaming serpent of Salamandra lunged at Thunder Giant and engulfed him, and he exploded.

**Jaden(LP:2000-1600)**

"Dude, with Solar Dragon's direct attack and ability Duncan's got this won!" Geoff said.

"Alright Duncan! Kick his butt!" Courtney cheered.

"With pleasure. Solar Flare Dragon, direct attack!"

Solar Flare breathed a stream of fire at Jaden.

"Not so fast! I activate the second effect of First Contact." Jaden said as First Contact ejected from his graveyard slot. "By removing it from play I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my graveyard!"

"Nice try, but you but have any in your graveyard."

"Actually I do, I sent in to the grave when I used Thunder Giant's ability!"

"Seriously?"

"You bet and here he is! Neo Spacian Glow Moss!" From the ground emerged and a simplified

Humanoid fire with a glowing light aqua green body and two big round black eyes, Glow Moss then kneeled defensively (DEF:800)

"Fine, my Dragon will just attack him!"

Solar Flare resumed his attack, blasting Glow Moss into pixels.

"I end my turn and use Solar Flare Dragon's ability!" Solar Flare shot a ball of fire at Jaden.

**Jaden(LP:1600-1100)**

"Good luck trying to win now!"

_'He's got a point even if I use Grand Mole I can only return one monster who he could just summon back.'_ Jaden thought as he looked at his hand, aside from Grand Mole all he had was Cocoon Veil and Transcendent Wings. '_Either way, I gotta turn it around this turn.' _Jaden draws his card. "My move!" And it turns out Jaden's draw is his main duel spirit Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh!" Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared aside of Jaden.

'_Glad to have you join the fun Kuriboh.' _Jaden thought as looked at his friend. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. Winged Kuriboh appeared before everyone, a round fuzzy creature with white feathery wings, big round eyes and green paws. "Oh!" (DEF:200)

The girls including Gwen let out a squeal as they saw how cute the little duel monster.

"He's freaky and adorable at the same time." Gwen said.

"I want one!" Lindsay said.

"I sure are popular with the ladies buddy." Jaden said. Kuriboh turned to look at his friend. "I end my turn by throwing down a face-down!"

"My move!" Duncan drew. "And I attack for game!" Dunca's monsters charged at Winged Kuriboh.

"Duncan wait!"Courtney said. That face-down of his-" But she interrupted by Jaden.

"I activate my face-down card, Transcendent Wings!" The spell card flipped up and started to shine as did Winged Kuriboh. "I discard two cards and now Winged Kuriboh evolves to a level ten monster!"

Winged Kuriboh changed form, his fur was purple, his wings grew in size, and he seemed to have a golden bird head on top his face.

"What the heck?" Duncan said as the light was engulfing the field and his monsters were being overtaken by.

"Winged Kuriboh LV10 sacrifices himself to destroy all your attack position monsters and you take damage equal to their combined attack power!"

Everyone covered their eyes as the light from Winged Kuriboh's power as Spirit of Flames and Solar Flare Dragon were destroyed. Once the light died out they saw the field was cleared out wth Jaden standing tall and Duncan flat on his back.

**Duncan(LP:1400-0)**

"Duncan!" Courtney ran towards her man.

Jaden pointed his index and middle at Duncan. "That's game!"

Duncan sat up and he was upset. "Man! I lost!"

Courtney knelt down and put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Come on, you did pretty good, so don't beat yourself up."

"She's right." Jaden came to the two. "Ya also had me a few times. And not everyone wins their first duel." Jaden extends his hand. "So good match."

Duncan smiled, clutched Jaden's hand, rose up and shook hands.

"Alright dudes, who wants to go next?" Geoff asked.

"It's gonna me and this sorry excuse for a needle thin prom queen!" LeShawna said.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Heather said as they gave each other the evil eye.

"I think we should get out of the way." Courtney said to Jaden and Duncan.


	4. Heather VS LeShawna

**Before we start I should mention that First Contact, the Spell Jaden used last chapter was an original card for this story. Also I made some changes to Heather's deck and I updated them**

LeShawna and Heather were now where Jaden and Duncan stood while Jaden, Duncan, and Courtney joined the others on the sidelines.

"Get ready Queenie cause I'm gonna lay down a world of hurt!" Leshawna said.

"In your dreams LeShawna!" Heather said.

**LeShaw****na LP 4000 VS Heather LP 4000**

"Go LeShawna!" Bridgette said.

"Make Heather sorry!" Gwen said.

"Send her packing!" Duncan said.

"Boy, you guys really want Heather to lose." Jaden said.

"Because she deserves it." Trent said.

"Didn't you see what all she puts us through?" Lindsay asked.

"Like I said I only saw parts of it, I don't really know what happened." Jaden said.

"I'll go first." Heather said. "I draw!" Heather checked out her hand. "I summon Luster Dragon!" A dragon with a body of Sapphire appeared before Heather (ATK:1900) "And I'll end my turn."

"My move, draw!" LeShawna said. "I special summon Gilasaurus!" A brown raptor appeared before LeShawna (ATK:1400)

"Wait, how can she special summon her monster?" DJ asked.

"Gilasaurus can be special summoned from the hand with its ability in exchange the opponent can bring back a monster from the graveyard." Jaden said. "But if there are no in the opponent's graveyard, Gilasaurus's effect could be used without helping the opponent. My friend Hassleberry used this card all the time."

"Next I play the Spell Big Evolution Pill!" LeShawna said. "I sacrifice my Gilasaurus and I can summon a Dinosaur monster from my hand without a sacrifice for the next three turns!"

Gilasaur disappeared.

"Wha?" Heather asked.

"Now I summon Frostasaurus!" A brachiosaurus like dinosaur emerged with its body fully coated in ice and it let out a roar (ATK:2600)

"Ah man! She brought a heavy hitter on her first move!" Duncan said.

"Heather is toast!" Courtney said.

"Frostasaurus attack!"

Frostasaurus roared and it caused a blast of icy wind, Luster Dragon was frozen solid, Frostasaurus then rammed its head into the dragon, shattering it.

Heather was taken by the impact a little.

**Heather (LP:4000-3300)**

"I'll end it at that."

"My turn draw!" Heather said. "I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode!" A white and red dragon emerged and stood tall of it's feet with it's wings folded down (DEF:1100) "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"My move, I draw! I summon Dark Driceratops!" A green triceratops with bird-like features on it's face emerged (ATK:2400) "Attack!"

Dark Driceratops charges at Masked Dragon slamming it into pixels.

"Oh yeah, when this big boy takes out a monster on defense you still damage!"

Dark Driceratops makes a swift turn and smacks Heather with it's tail.

**Heather (LP:3300-2000)**

Heather gets up. "I activate Masked Dragon's ability, when it falls in battle I can summon another dragon from my deck!" Heather searches her deck. "I summon my second Masked Dragon!" A duplicate of Heather's dragon appears just as the first did. (ATK:1100)

"Then I'll bring him down with my Frostasaurus!"

Frostasaurus destroys Masked Dragon as it did Luster Dragon.

"I use Masked Dragon's ability again to play Armed Dragon LV3!" A small dragon with a clay brown and light orange body appeared before Heather.

'_I know what's coming next.' _Jaden thought.

"And I end my turn."

"My move! And Armed Dragon's ability activates! During my standby phase it can evolve to Armed Dragon LV5!"

Armed Dragon's body glow as it grew and transformed, the others save for Jaden looked in awe as the once small and relatively harmless dragon was as big LeShawna's dinos, it's body was now dark brown and red with spikes and blades all over and a more armored look. (ATK:2400)

"B-big deal! You can't attack either of my monster without harming yourself." LeShawna said. And she was right, Frostasaurus is 200 points stronger and attacking Dark Driceratops would just destroy Armed Dragon as well.

"We'll see. I attack Frostasurus!" Heather said.

"What?"

"Did Heather lose some of her brain cells getting her hair back?" Gwen asked

"Yeah! Even I know that's dumb move." Lindsay said.

"Don't be so sure, Heather's got have a trick up her sleeve." Jaden said.

"But Heather doesn't have sleeves."

Jaden sweat-dropped. _'And people say I'm dim-witted.'_

"You're really tripping if you think attacking my stronger monster will help ya!" LeShawna said.

"You wish!" Heather replied. "I activate my trap, Strike Slash! Now Armed Dragon gains 700 attack points!"

"Say what?"

Armed Dragon's claws were coated with a red orange glow. (2400-3100) Armed Dragon then drove those claws into Frostasaurus who let a cry before exploding into pixels.

LeShawna braced herself as the wind from her monster's destruction hit her

**LeShawna (LP:4000-3500)**

"Dang, well I still got my Driceratops."

"Not for long! I play the first ability of Armed Dragon LV5, by send Luster Dragon #2 to my graveyard I can destroy a monster with same attack points, which are 2400."

"Just like my monster!"

The spikes from Armed Dragon's body shot out and acted like missiles, homing in on LeShawna's dinosaur and blowing it up.

"And that's not all! I play a face-down to end my turn. And during my end phase since he destroyed a monster in battle Armed Dragon now become LV7!"

Armed Dragon transformed again, this time it's body was silverish-purple and crimson color, the spikes and blades on it's body grew and it stood on all fours (ATK:2800)

"Ah man, now Heather's winning." Geoff said.

"Is that such a bad thing!" Jaden asked only for the other to give a look. "I mean was she really that bad?"

"Oh you wanna know?" Gwean asked. "Well let's see…"

_One explanation later_

"So yeah she was that bad!"

"I don't know."

"What? Weren't you listening?" Duncan asked.

"I did, it's just I've meet a lot bad people in my time, and Heather seems a bit light compared to most of them, and hey a lot of them changed for the better." Jaden replied.

Heather looked at Jaden in surprise. _"He's sticking up for me? He barely know me, heard what all I've done and yet he's sticking up for me. No one's ever done before. Well Lindsay said that she did before I betrayed her. _Heather shook her head. _So-so what I don't need his sympathy, I don't need anyone's sympathy. All I need is to win. Right?_

"Yo! It's move queenie!" LeShawna drew her card. "I play Magical Mallet and return my deck to my had and draw the same amount." LeShawna shuffled her hand back into her hand and drew her new hand and grinned. "Since Big Evolution Pill's still in effect I'm using it to summon my deck's top playa, Super Conductor Tyranno!" A large green T-Rex with silver armor around it's body rose up and roared (ATK:3300)

"Ah man!" Heather said.

"Next I play the spell Tail Swipe and return your Armed Dragon to your hand!"

"What!"

LeShawna's Tyranno swung it's tail at Armed Dragon who threw back into Heather's hand.

"Now to attack you directly!" Super Conductor Tyranno shot a stream of energy at Heather.

"Yes!" The others except Jaden said.

"No! Play my trap Call of Haunted and bring back a monster from my graveyard! I choose Masked Dragon!" The red and white dragon returned except it was in attack mode (ATK1400)

LeShawna frowned. "Fine! I'll attack your Dragon instead!"

Masked Dragon took the blast and was destroyed.

The impact pushed Heather off her feet.

**Heather (LP:2000-100)**

"Why didn't she bring back one of her stronger dragons? She's have more life points if she didn't that." DJ pointed out.

"To use Masked Dragon's ability I guess." Jaden said.

"He's right!" Heather said as she got back on her feet. "And I'll use to summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" A red egg appeared and hatched out an infant black dragon (ATK:800)

"Then I'll end my turn!" LeShawna said.

"Heather still has chance to win this." Jaden said.

"Dude, why are you still for her?" Duncan asked.

"Why are you all still against her?" The others were about to verbally gang up on him until Jaden said. "I mean, yeah what she did was wrong but you guys did beat in the contest and humiliated her in process. Wasn't that enough?"

Jaden's words then rang through the others ears. He made a very good point, Heather was defeated, by having her hair shaven off in the process, all on natural television. In short Karma paid Heather back for all she did with interest. Is it really right for them to continue mistreating her?

"My move!" Heather looked at her hand, she knew that she needed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but she didn't have it, she did have Red-Eyes Black Dragon so she had what was needed to use, she looked at the card she drew was Reload. "I play my chick's ability and sacrifice it to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick grew into it's adult form, a fierce deadly looking dragon (ATK:2400) "Then I play the spell Reload, now I'll trade my hand in for a new one!" Heather shuffled her hand into her deck and drew her new hand and... "I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon my deck's best monster Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes transformed, it's arms replaced for more wings and there were now red jewels on it's body (ATK:2400)

"Ok, awesome looking aside, what was point of playing that if it's as strong as the original?" Gwen asked.

"Because Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gets stronger with each dragon in Heather's graveyard." Jaden said.

"He does?" LeShawna asked.

"He does." Heather said. "And I have so he gains 2400 attack points!" (ATK:2400-4800) **'**_Time to humiliate LeShawna' _She thought. _'But want good will to do me? I'll just get booed as usual. But so what all that I care about is winning. Only problem is it's gotten me nowhere, no prize, no friends, hated by everyone even my own family can't stand me.' _She looked at the one card in her hand. _"Why an I thinking about this now? Come on Heather, focus. It's like doing anything else will change anything, right?' _

"What is she doing? Is she gonna attack or want?" Trent asked.

_'Somethings going on in her head, and it's affecting her ability to play.' _Jaden thought.

"I'm- I'm- I'm ending this duel now! I play Premature Burial and resurrect Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Heather's dragon rose from the ground and roared.

"With those dragons LeShawna's finished!" Bridgette said.

"Just one problem." Jaden said "To use Premature Burial you have to pay 800 life points, and Heather doesn't have 800 life points to spare.

A dark aura surrounded Heather as the last of her life points dropped.

**Heather (LP:100-0)**

LeShawna was rather surprised by this turn of events, she walked over to the Queen Bee. "Heather did you-"

"Whatever this match didn't even matter, when the tournament starts I'll get ya then. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk." Heather walked off.

"Nice one LeShawna!" LeShawna turned to see Jaden and the other going to congratulate her.

"I don't really think I can celebrate, Heather beat herself."

"Oh, Heather get just got carried away with winning that she royally screwed up!" Courtney said.

"I don't know, I got this feeling that she wouldn't make such an easy mistake." LeShawna looked on as her rival looked off.

"I can't believe I threw that game." Heather said, a strange sensation of emotions was overcoming her, something inside of her is trying to change . "What's happening to me?"

**So yeah, there's going to a sub-plot of Heather coming to terms with her past actions and learning to change as a person. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Which Duel Will be Next

I haven't given a lot of thought to the next duel. I've narrowed it down to three duel choices:

Gwen vs Bridgette, DJ vs Lindsay, Trent vs Geoff. Courtney isn't on the list because I got something planned for her first issue. Speaking of special plans for Courtney I plan to give her a duel spirit, but it's not from the deck she got, I will decide that later though I will take suggestions just in case. Anyway I have poll set to decide the next duel on my profile page. After three weeks I'll go with the one that got the most votes and go from there.


	6. The Man of the Gemini

**My apologies to all those who watching this story for taking, I just haven't been into Yu-Gi-Oh! the last few months, you so thank Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged for getting inspired again. I should also mention that fellow members SargentEpilon and Jackpot2 are now working with me on this story and the plot, in fact the character you'll meet in this chapter is an oc of Jackpot2's. And now I know I had that poll to decide to next but I though one-on-practice matches would take too long, so I tried making tag match and that got complicated a I wasn't sure how to end it. So I decided to just have match to further the plot. With all that out of the way enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, who want to have a go?" LeShawna asked.<p>

"I wanna go bros!" Geoff said.

"I can wait." Gwen said while drawing in her sketch pad.

"Me too." Trent said.

"I wanna play!" Lindsay said.

"I think I'm ready." DJ said.

However, before they could make a choice a rumbling sound, they saw it came from Jaden and his stomach.

"Oops! Looks like it's lunchtime!" Jaden said while blushing and putting his hand behind his head.

"Can you wait?" Courtney said. "We all want to at least have some experience in this game." However Courtney's stomach starting rumbling, she held it in embarassment.

"Actually, I'm getting hungry too." Bridgette said.

"Maybe we should have a lunch break." DJ said.

"Just one problem folks, we have no food." Duncan pointed out.

"Yeah, I ran out a while ago." Jaden said.

"Come on guys, I'm sure there's some food here somewhere." Trent said. "I say split up and look."

"Good call man." Geoff said. "Let's meet back in half an hour."

So the group went their seperate ways.

"Come on, come on." Trent as he looked around. "If people are gonna be around here, they must've picked an island that has food in it."

"You said it."

"Huh?" Trent looked up a tree to see a guy around Jadens height, with emerald green eyes, spiky black hair, spiked forward, wearing a red jacket, with white lines on the side, blue jeans, red converse, and he wears a star shaped medallion around his neck and wearing a duel disk sitting on a branch. "Who are-"

The guy leapt off the branch and landed on his feet. "Name's Shawn, Shawn Blaze."

"Uh hi, I'm Trent."

"So you entering the tournament? Didn't except to see anyone here the day before."

"Yeah, that's not the first time I hear that today."

"Really?" But anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, me and my friends, contestants on that show Total Drama Island, were sent here by the nutjob host to compete in this tournament."

"So you really aren't a duelist yet?"

"To be honest I don't see what the big deal is with ths tournament; I mean the game and holograms are cool but I don't get why we need to hold it on an island. It can't be that amazing a game."

"Then you haven't played yet."

"Huh? how did-"

"Only after someone has dueled can they truly judge this game and feel the joy of the game." He pulled his deck out. "I challenge to you to a duel!"

"Are serious?"

"When it comes to dueling I get pretty serious!" He put his deck in his disc and activated it.

"Alright, I'll humor you." Trent got out his deck and activated his duel disc.

"Duel!" They both said.

Trent LP 4000 vs Shawn LP 4000

"I'll go first! Draw! I summon Featherizer in defense mode!" A wizard in green and yellow robes with a big shield of his chest like the Green Ranger's with long feather like appendages around the neck appeared (DEF:1100) "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Trent drew his card. 'Reflect Bounder! Okay this card deal damage to the opponent equal to the monster to attacks it. This'll help end this quickly!' "I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!" A magician-like machine appearred sporting a cape and had numerous mirrors on it (ATK:1700) "Attack!"

Reflect Bounder fired a beam for it's chest at Featherizer and destroyed it.

"Featherizer's ability actvates!" Shawn took out his deck. "By sending a monster from my deck to the grave I can then draw a card." Shawn picked out a card and slid it into the graveyard slot, shuffled his deck, and drew a card.

Trent looked though his hand, notably Stronghold the Moving Fortress and Cyber Summon Blaster. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Shawn drew his card. "I summon Gemini Lancer in attack mode!" A fishman in armor appearred weilding two trident-like lances appeared (ATK:1800) "Next I activate my trap Birthright, I can bring back a normal monster from my graveyard, in this case the one I sent to the graveyard with Featherizer's ability Dark Valkyria!" Out come a dark version of the monster Dunames Dark Witch (ATK:1800)

"Hold it, that's an effect monster not a normal one!"

"Actually, Dark Valykria along with many of the monsters in my deck are special type of monster know as Geminis."

"Geminis?"

"You see these are actually treated as normal monsters when their first summoned and in the graveyard, they then now to be normal summoned again to be able to use their abilities."

"Okay, that's bit complicated to use effects, plus if you need to summon them again why did you play another monster?"

"Yeah, sounds hard, but that makes things more challenging, plus there are plenty of ways get them to use their abilties. I play Super Double Summon, this allows me to normal summon a Gemini Monster and I choose Dark Valkyria!" Said monster starts glowing. "Dark Valkyria gains a spell counter gives her 300 attack points." The jewel on Valkyria's helmet started glowing (ATK:1800-2100) "And now I will remove the counter." Dark Valkria's jewel stopped glowing (ATK:2100-1800)

"Wait, you gave you're monster more attack points just to take it away?"

"I did so because by removing a spell counter I can destroy one of your cards!"

"What?"

"And I chose Reflect Bounder!" Dark Valkryia shot a beam from the jewel at Reflect Bounder and made it go boom.

"Crap!"

"And now I attack with my two monsters!"

Dark Valkryia and Gemini Lancer charged at Trent.

Trent paniced before he remembered his face-downs. "I activate my trap Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" From the trap emerged a large white robot with three gear-slots on it's chest (DEF:2000) Shawn's monsters stopped in their tracks. "I also activate Cyber Summon Blaster an deal 300 points of damage!" A big dish-like laser appeared and fired at Shawn

Shawn (LP:4000-3700)

"Lucky break protecting your life points and hitting mine."

"You know if you didn't give up Dark Valkyria's attack boost Stronghold wouldn't make it.

"Yeah, but I would've took more damage. Anyway I set one card face-down and enad my turn, however Super Double Summon's other effects has me return Dark Valkyria to my hand." Said monster fades from the field.

"My turn!" Trent drew Covering fire. ' I got nothing right now to beat either of Shawn's monsters, so I gotta play defensive for now.' "I summon Robotic Knight in defense mode!" A robot resembling a chevalier wielding a Rapier in one hand and having a machine gun for another appeared kneeling defensively (ATK 1800) "I then set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Shawn drew. "I summon Gemini Scorpion!" Two men appeared in scorpion-themed armor, one in blue and red with long blonde hair and the other in white and red with short red hair, both wielding swords with fang-shaped blades dripping with venom (ATK:1600) "And once this card is summoned I can summon a level four Gemini from my hand and I choose Future Samurai!" A man in samurai garb with a visor and wielding a futuristic sword appeared (ATK:1600)

"Why didn't you bring back Dark Valkyria?"

"I don't like overusing the sames over and over, plus it can throw my enemies off, as does this, I activate my trap Gemini Booster!" A console hold a gauntlet on each side appearred. "I can equip this to a Gemini monster and it gaines 700 attack points and I pick Future Samurai!" The gauntlets went to the samurai and fitted onto it's wrists (ATK:1600-2300) "I attack Stronghold with Future Samurai!"

Future Samurai leapt at the machine and slahed it.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Trent drew. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Trent drew his cards. "I summon Nanobreaker in attack mode!" An woman in cybernetic armor appeared wielding a sword (ATK:1600) "I then play the spell Electronic Motor! With this card all my Machine monsters gains 300 points!" Robotic Knight and Nanobreaker were coated in electricity (ATK:1600-1900) "I switch Robotic Knight to attack made and attack both Gemini Lancer and Gemini Scorpion!"

Robotic Knight shot at the two men with it's machine gun, while Nanobreaker and slashed at the fishman and and of both of Shawn's monsters are destroyed.

Shawn (LP:3700-3300)

"I then play one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Shawn drew. 'Guy's doing good for a first-timer better step it up a bit." I play Foolish Burial! Now I send a monster from my deck the graveyard!" Shawn took out his deck and looked through it again.

'This again? I guess he must he plans on special summon from the graveyard like before. So I better take him out as quickly as possible.' Trent thought.

Shawn took the card he chose and slid it into the graveyard. "I'll wait to see if those face-downs will be trouble.' "Next I summon Dark Valkyria back to the field!" The dark fairy appearred once more (ATK:1800) "Then I attack Robotic Knight with Future Samurai!"

Future Samurai dashed at Robotic Knight.

"I activate my face-downs Covering Fire and Mystical Space Thypoon!"

"Then I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted and bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard, Chthonian Emperor Dragon!

"What?"

From the ground emerged a large teal and silver dragon letting out a roar (ATK:2400)

"Well my cards still activate, first Mystical Space Thypoon destroys Gemini Booster!" A funnel of wind appeared around Future Samurai and destroyed the gauntlets (ATK:2300-1600) "Next Covering Fire gives Robotic Knight the same attack point Nanobreaker has for this attack! Robotic Knight further engulfed by energy (ATK:1900-3800)

Robotic Knight intercepted Future Samurai and struck it down with it's own sword.

Shawn (LP:3300-1100)

"Yes!"

"Nice move Trent!"

"Oh thanks."

"I meant for me, Gemini Booster's other ability activates, after it's destroyed it gives a Gemini monster access to it's ability and for Chthonian Emperor Dragon it has the abilty to attack twice in one turn!"

"Are you kidding?"

Chthonian Emperor Dragon started glowing.

"Now I attack both you monsters! And remember the power boost of Covering Fire is over."

Robotic Knights second glow vanished (ATK:3800-1900)

Chthonian Emperor Dragon shot two balls of fire at Trent's monsters and obliterated them.

Trent(LP:4000-3000)

"Then I attack directly with Dark Valkyria!"

Dark Valkyria shot dark bolts of magic at Trent.

Trent(LP:3000-1200)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

'Just when I thought I hadhim of the ropes he pulls things around in an instant. "My move!" Trent looks at the card he drew and the one card he had in his hand. "I activate Old Model to the Frontline, I use this to bring a Machine back from the graveyard, I choose Robotic Knight." Trent's knight reappears (ATK:1600-1900) "And Cyber Summon Blaster deals you 300 points of damage!" The blaster fires at Shawn.

Shawn(LP:1100-800)

"Then I sacrifice it to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" Robotic Knight vanished and in it's place emerged a giant cyborg gator with wings (ATK:2500-2800) 'Now I got a monster that's stronger than Shawn's dragon, but the real threat is Dark Valkyria, if it stays on the field Shawn will resummon it to use it's effect and destroy my monster leaving me defenseless, so that's my target.' "I attack Dark Valkyria!" Cyber-Tech Alligator charged at Shawn's monster ready to strike.

'You made a good call going for my Valkryia, however I made the call as well.' "I activate my face-down Gemini Spark! I sacrifice Dark Valkyria and destroy your monster!"

"No!"

Dark Valkyria is converted into blue lightning that strikes Cyber-Tech Alligator and destroys it.

"No way." Trent fell to his knees. "It's over. I'm out of cards"

Chthonian Emperor Dragon faded and Shawn approached Trent. "It was good match."

"But I got whupped in a kids card game. It's embrassing."

"Dude! Duel Monsters isn't just some kids game."

"What are you saying?"

"When duelists face each other form a bond through their love of the game and they face another one that bond is shared, all duelists are connected and can become friends."

"I never of thought of that." Trent got up.

"And it'sjust fun." Shawn extanded his hand.

"Yeah it was." Trent responded by shaking hands. "Oh man, I also forgot. Do you know if there's any food around here?"

""I think there's some up ahead."

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way, you said you meet someone else on this island?"

"Yeah, a guy name Jaden Yuki, you know him?"

"Can say I have."

"Okay, well see ya." Trent ran off.

As Shawn watched him run off... "Arf! Arf!" Shawn looked down as the spirit of fluffy brown dog appearred. "Arf! Arf!"

"Well Maroon we should be ready soon."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants to offer an oc of their's for the story I'm open to suggestions, however I should state now that I'm not taking decks that focus on synchros of xyz monsters since they don't exist in the GX era. I will be using archetypes that include synchros and xyzs but aren't necessary to for their playstyle like the Gem Knights who have an xyz but mostly focus on fusion.<strong>


	7. Hiatus Update

Sorry for lack of updates been doing other things, like working on other stories, so I letting you know I' at least letting you know this story is on hiatus. And I'll post this everytime I'm stuck on wriiting another chapter.


	8. And the Games Begin

The gang reunited with food and ate, afterwards they were ready to practice again except one.

"I'm good you guys, you can go without me." Trent said.

"Really? Any reason?" Gwen asked.

"Not really?"

"Fine. Let's just hurry this up."

And the teens chose their opponents and faced off with one another.

"Harpie Queen attacks your facedown!" Lindsay's Harpie Queen charged at DJ's facedown monster revealing to be Stone Statue of the Aztecs and was bounced back. "Ah!" Harpie Queen collided with her. "Ow..."

"Sorry!" Dj yelled

"Now with Book of Secret Arts, Premature Burial, Mage Power and two extra spell counters from Pitch-Black Power Stone Mystical Beast Cerebus attack goes up to more than enough to tear your Red-Eyes Zomibe Dragon to pieces!" Courtney exclaimed as her beast leapt at Gwen's dragon and sliced it in half.

"Oh crap!" Gwen said as she saw her monster blow up.

"Fiend Megacyber attacks 7 Colored Fish!" Geoff's golden warrior rushed at Bridgette's fish fist first.

"Sorry Geoff but I activate Tornado Wall and Astral Barrier! With Astral Barrier I can make your attack into a direct attack and since I have Legendary Ocean acting as Umi the damage I take is zero!" Megacyber phased through the fish towards Bridgette and a spiraling tower of water blocks that attack.

After they finished praciting night fell and the teens camped around the fire, except Heather but everyone was sure she could take care of herself. The whole night Jaden told them stories about his friends and many of the strange things he experienced during his time at Duel though noone really believed him, Courtney on the other hand was put off by the concept of an entire educational institution for teaching people a childrens card game.

The next morning everyone was awoken by the sound of horns.

"Huh? I thought roosters went cock-a-doodle-do." Lindsay said.

"I think I see some ships guys!" Geoff pointed out to the ocean as a few ships arrive to the island.

"Looks like there's the rest of the competitors." Jaden said.

"I guess we should go where the ships settle to go with the other competitors to the tournament." Courtney said.

The group walks down the beach to follow the ships to a small docking area as people started to walk off the boats. As they started to blend into the crowd people started pointing at them and talking about why they were here.

"You guys are gathering everyone's attention." Jaden said.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time we've been in around other people since the show." LeShawna said. "And we might as well get use to this kind of attention for now on."

Gwen sighed. "As if high school wasn't bad enough. Having to loo forward to every student look and talk about me is gonna suck."

"Yo dudes! Check out the castle!" Geoff pointed to the castle they saw from the plane. It was a large Romanian castle with the bricks looking like they are made out of silver.

"Oh man, whoever lives here has some serious coin." Duncan said.

"Gotta be to organize a tournament like it was Duelist Kingdom." Jaden said.

"What's that?"

"It was a tournament the games' maker Maximillion Pegasus held with a setting like this. It's also where the King of Games Yugi Muto, the best duelist in the world earned his title."

They were brought to a stop by a large gate surround by wall that sterches past their sight with guards around it.

"Any clue who hosting this Jaden?" Trent said.

"No." Jaden answered all my invite said is that it's a wealthy benefactor supported by Industrial Illusions."

"That inspires confidence." Gwen said.

It seemed that everyone had gathered around the gate as the double doors to castle opened, emerging out was a tall, thin man with pale skin that seemed to glow, and slick short black hair, wearing dark red suit and pants.

"Greeting duelists! I am Sepet Dalv, host of the Silver Moon tournament. I'm sure many of you wondering why you were chosen to compete in this tournament, according to you rankings you're not the best in the world."

"They ain't the best?" LeShawna asked.

"And that is the point. In most big tournaments the best are chosen to enter, however I've decided to let the underdogs have an opportunity to ascend to greatness, to let them prove they can stand among the ranks of Yugi Muto and Aster Phoenix!" He then pulls a small electronic device. "There's how this tournament works: You will have this device attached to your duel disks and duel as much as you can for the next three days, you will start with five points and you will earn five more with a win and lose five with a loss and after three days if you have one hundred points you will be allowed to come into the castle to compete in the finals."

"Will that sounds easy." DJ said.

"Now, you will not be eliminated if you have zero points, and you cannot challenge the same person you've already faced to reamatch. And that is all you need to know. Line up to recieve your duel disk add-on and after that you're free to do as you please. Until then I hope to see many of you enter my castle!" Sepet returns to his castle.

"Yeah, a little to easy." LeShawna said.

Shortly after, everyone got a device added to their duel disks.

"I tell ya, something about that Dalv guy rubs me the wrong way." LeShawna said. "He puts a tournament full of nobodies along with us reality show stars for the heck of it. Sounds too good to be true."

"It does sound kind weird, but Pegasus lets him go ahead with this thing, so he should be on the level." Jaden said.

"Well we gotta go along with all this for now." Trent said. "I hear someone mention that the boat left and wouldn't come back until the tournament's over."

"I think we should spilt up for the three days." Courtney said.

"Why should we do that?" DJ asked

"Simple, we'll attract too attention and people might avoid us. Besides points to to one person not everyone, best to seek opponents on your own then as a group." Duncan said.

"Can't agrue with that logic." Gwen said.

"All right, let's all try to meet up in the next round." Geoff said putting his hand out.

The others joined in with Jaden being last. "Let's all have a blast in this tournament."

They broke off and the teens went their seperate ways.


End file.
